Unwilling Subservent
by shindousgal
Summary: Zim is banished by the Tallest,personally.And Dibs homelife isn't exactly all that great. Plus what does this new alein and his irken slave want with Dib? Slash,abuse,rape. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Banishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Okay. But I do own the DVD collection. I just got it for x-mas! Cool huh?

Now as you walk down the street in this ever normal neighborhood, you shall find a house. Nothing strange about it. Well except for the way it looks. On any normal day you might find a child with black hair and a BIG head sneaking around. But it had been weeks since anything of the sort had taken place.

Sometimes there would be a ruckus from the inhabitants of the house. A scream of pain, a shrieking screech. Sometimes even odd sounds that sounded "OUT OF THIS WORLD."

But none of these sounds were like the ones made by one of the inhabitants of the house on this very evening.

Zim had gone to school like he always did. He would walk into class, hear the usual "Blah, Blah, Blah, Your lives are a piece of crap" from his eccentric teacher, Ms. Bitters. He would listen to Dib as he told the class for the 3 trillionth time that Zim was an alien which is true, ever true.

"I really can't believe they haven't caught on yet.' thought Zim as he walked to lunch. It had been 3 years since he had been on earth and you would think that people would notice the weird activities. Such as when they were almost smashed by a planet. Can you say dumb? I mean how else except for an alien being , being the cause of such a thing.

Zim walked to his locker and pulled out his bag lunch. He had given up on school food. Once, he was out of school for a nearly 2 weeks because of it. And seeing as he was the only one who was effected he thought it better to not risk it. You never know, the stupid earth scum might have actually gained some little ability to comprehend and process intellectual thoughts.

"Look, Look he's eating a home made lunch. His alien body can't handle OUR earth food. That proves that Zim is an ALIEN!" Yelled Dib. He had pretty much given up on people believing that he was right about Zim being an alien. He would say his daily "Zim's an alien" thing. And then everyone would just call him crazy.

After lunch they headed to gym. In which Zim had a "parents note" to excuse him because of some false sickness or another. The couch was finally convinced that he was a hyprocondricate. And so he was allowed to sit in the locker room.

Afterward they would head back to their classroom and hear more "Blah, Blah, Blah, DOOM." Afterwards, then school was let out. Zim headed for his locker. Quickly taking what he needed home with him. It helped him escape the rush of students. He also had to grab an umbrella. He had learned to watch the news the night before school he couldn't risk getting hurt in the rain.

He was surprised that his walk home was so relaxing. Usually it was full of Dib being his normal Dib self. Not that the boy was normal (You know what I mean). But it was a nice change. Zim liked the silence. He didn't hear it very often. And the soft pitter patter of the rain was nice. But his relaxation was lost when he saw an Irken ship in front of his house. He ran inside to find The Tallest.

"My Tallest!" said Zim in surprise. He gave a quick bow and was quickly up again. "What brings you here? If I had known-"

"Zim we have come for an important visit." said Tallest Red.

"Important… visit?" said Zim confused.

"Yes we have something to tell you." Said Tallest purple.

"Something important." Said Tallest Red.

"Really? What is it?" Asked Zim, excitement in his eyes.

It was then that the door was busted down. It was Dib and about 10 of his fellow members of the Swollen Eye Ball.

"Your under arrest ALIENS." Yelled Dib.

The tallest laughed.

"Don't worry we shall leave your puny, worthless, planet in a minute." Said Tallest Purple.

"We just had to tell _ZIM_ that he is permanently banished to this horrific planet." Said Tallest Red as he looked out the window at the pouring rain.

"WHAT?" yelled Zim in a shriek. A look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes we have gotten tired of you. We only gave you this mission to get rid of you." Said Tallest Purple.

"You are a joke and embarrassment to the Irken race. The number of years you've been on this stupid planet." said Tallest Red

"Yes, Stuuupid planet." Said Tallest Purple

"We came to tell you personally." Said Tallest Red with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes that way you would not have thought that there was no misinterpretation." Said Tallest Purple.

"We have also taken the liberty of adjusting the components of your Voot runner." Said Tallest Red

By now Zim had fallen to his knees.

"We also wanted to see the look on your face." said Tallest Purple

"Enjoy banishment, Zim." Said the two Irken leaders at the same time.

"Oh and Zim if you try and come back you will be killed. If you come 25 gilometers within the Armada your Voot Runner will automatically explode." said Tallest Red with a happy grin on his face at the thought of Zim being killed by the alien race that he loved so much.

"So enjoy." They said as they headed out the door. They looked at Zims umbrella and took it as cover in the rain. As they left they heard a loud-

"Nnnnnnnnnoooooooo. No, No, No! AAAAAHHHHHH! " coming from Zim.

They both laughed hysterically at the banished Irken.

Zim ran around his house, now his permanent _home_. He grabbed anything he could and started breaking it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHHHHHHY?!" Yelled Zim in rage.

"Well our Job here is done. It doesn't look like he'll be a problem any more. But still keep a watch on him Agent Mothman?"

Dib nodded. Not for a second taking his eyes off of Zim. Gir was now trying to calm down his master.

"Master no."

"Zim?" Dib slowly approached Zim. Zim stood there a book in his hand, most of the pages of which were torn out. He didn't look in the best of state. And then he dropped the book and, with a creepy smile, headed for his ship. Dib followed. When Zim got there he stared at the ship for a moment and then he went ballistic.

Zim had started banging his head into the wall.

"Why?" he keep screaming at the top of his lungs. Dib grabbed Zim, who by now was bleeding greatly from the head."

"Zim stop. GIR!" He yelled in desperation.

Gir was by his side as soon as he called.

"Yes?" he asked in a sad/scared tone.

"Where is Zims room? He needs help."

"This way" Said Gir. Gir lead Dib down into Zims laboratory.

I'm ending the first chapter there. This may sound a little familiar. I kinda got the start from another invader Zim fanfics. I've had this idea even before I read it. And As I started reading that fanfic, it came to me I should type it. So here it is out of my brain. Shocking huh? Reading the beginning makes me feel smart. New years eve is tomorrow, well tonight seeing as how it's 12:25. It is so cold. I sleep in the basement ya know? It's nice in the summer, but Holy chopsticks it sucks in the winter. I have 5 blankets. 2 of which are comforters and I'm still cold! What have I done to deserve this? Well tell me what you think. And please review. I'll still post more but it's nice to hear what people say. And I am going to write comments to peoples reviews. If you don't want your name up tell me and I'll put anonymous for your name. Thanks. Toodles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Dib

Dib laid Zim down upon his Irken bed. It was then that his watch went off.

"Crap. Gir you must take care of him. Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"But what about Maaaster?"

"I'm sorry I really have to go." Dib said as he ran out of the alien home.

He quickly ran down the street. As he stopped in front of his house he heard the sound of glass breaking. Dib flinched and ran into the house. There was his father, a broken wine bottle in his hand.

"Dib. Nice of you to show up." His father said in a calm voice. Dib shut the door. He didn't want anyone to see Dr. Membrane like this it would only further anger his father if something appeared on the news about him being the alcoholic and abusive father he was.

"Sorry I had some business to do with the-" He almost said it. His father HATED the Swollen Eye network.

"With who?" he father said as he put his bottle down and raised his hand to beat Dib.

"A kid at skool. They needed help with a science project." His father loved it when he did something scientific. His hand fell to his head.

"Good. Atleast you weren't with that stupid Swollen eyeball group. Right?"

"Ya Dad. Why would I lie to you?" said Dib as he slowly backed up towards the stairs.

"Stop right there Dib. In case you were unaware and you WEREN'T, I set up vocal lie detectors. And you're lying." Dib fell backwards upon the stairs. His drunken father angrily coming towards him.

"Please Dad-"

"Who were you with?" said Dr. Membrane quickly grabbing Dib tightly by the forearm.

"Dad you're hurting me."

"Whom the HELL were you with tonight?"

"The Swollen Eyeball. Zim's leaders came to Earth and we had-" SMACK. Dr. Membrane slammed the back of his hand into the side of his sons face. He walked to the closet and grabbed an umbrella. He walked over to a freighted Dib.

"Dad please don't- Ahhhhh"

"You should know better than to FUCKING lie to Me." He said as he whacked Dib ruthlessly with the umbrella. Dib had turned around so that his face laid upon the stairs. He didn't need his Dad to break his glasses. His screams continued for 5 more minutes. Dr. Membrane stood, panting, over his beaten sobbing son.

"I want you to go upstairs and take a shower, then come down and eat dinner. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." Said a very shaken Dib. It took him a while to get up the stairs. When he did he found Gaz peering out from her Door at him. Something she always did after their Dad beat him. She never said anything but it was her way of asking if he was all right.

Dib gave her a shrug and headed for the shower. It took him a while to take his clothes of his bloody and beaten body. He didn't bother adding much heat. It would only cause him more pain.

He was only in for a moment. If he took to long his father might get mad. He wrapped a towel around himself and slowly limped to his room. He had just gotten his clothes out of his drawer when he heard his Dad tell Gaz to take care of Dinner. Two seconds later his Father was in his room.

"Well, Well Dib what have we here? His father said as he walked over to Dib and ran his hand through his sons soaked hair. His hand then flew to the towel. He yanked it off and started to rub his hands over Dibs body. Dib shivered in both disgust, fright and being in the state he was in, wind wasn't the element he desired at the moment.

"On the bed Dib." Dib painfully did as told. His father climbed on, his nether regions clearly seeable. His lips ran to Dibs and he started to run his hands once again through Dibs hair. He then put his hips in Dibs face.

"Be a good boy Dib." He said and that was what he was, A good boy.

Dib and Dr. Membrane walked into the kitchen to Gaz putting plates of chessy broccoli and steak on the table. Everyone sat down. But after 10 minutes Dr. Membrane said he had an experiment to finish that he had forgotten about and he had to leave. But both Dib and Gaz knew he was heading out to a bar to find someone to sleep with.

"So-" said Gaz. To anyone else this would sound odd. And someone would respond in the usage of the phrase "So what?"

But Dib knew what it meant. It referred to him giving their Dad a blowjob.

"A quick usual."

"And tomorrow?"

"Probably not." Said Dib knowing that she was asking if he was going to skool. Lately she was the one who would wake him for Skool.

"After dinner?"

"Yah."

"No mysterious mysteries."

"He'll be back by then."

Yes it sounds odd. But in this household this was a thing that happened often. And the way they talked was a way they came up with to talk about things with out actually "Talking about things."

After dinner Dib changed into his pajamas and went to bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. When he heard the sound of the front door slamming against the wall he knew his dad was home. He closed his eyes and slipped into the mode of acting asleep.

He heard his dad ask Gaz were he was. And she told him he was sleeping. He then heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. And sadly they turned in the direction of his room. He heard his bedroom door slip silently open. Dr. Membrane walked over to what he thought was a sleeping Dib. He ran his hands through Dibs hair lightly so as to not wake him.

"Damn it" He said in a quiet tone. "Why am I such a fucked up father? I'm sorry son." Every night he got drunk and did the things he did tonight he would say the same thing.

Okay Chapter 2. What do you think? I know what some of you are saying. And yes incest is an f-ed up thing. But in real life. This is a fanfics. Plus I'm a little shity in the brain. Ever seen "Naruto?" which I disclaim. And here's my disclaimer for Invader Zim too. But I totally had a seriously bad crush on Shikamaru. And I wanted every picture of him I could find. And I set my standards for dating to be someone exactly like him. But that's unhealthy but I'm better. Not all the way, but better. Well its Feb 16, 2008, 1:44 am. And I'm tired as freak. Sitting in the basement again. I've been sleeping upstairs in my brothers Car bed. It's warmer than down here though. Which would you pick warm room with a little kid's car bed or a cold basement? But the car bed is lumpy as hell. Dude OMG my sisters BF is so sick. He had to pee so he peed in a pop can. Well he forgot he had peed in the pop can and he drank it. My sister says he was puking while on the phone with her. Can you say stupid? Well I'm going to go. Review please. For a while I had writers block if you got any ideas I'll consider them. Well now it's 1:49 AM got to go. Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

Invader Zim Chapter 3:

I disclaim Invader Zim.

Dib awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. He looked at the clock and saw that it was11: 30 AM. And even though he was getting up so late, it was easier to lie in bed. The less movement, the less pain it caused him. By 11:45 he had gotten out of bed. He went to take a shower and headed down stairs to the kitchen to find something to eat. Usually on days like this Gaz would leave some left over's from breakfast like a few pieces of french roast or something. But there was nothing of the sort. Dib felt to lazy to cook so he decided to run to the gas station and grab a few doughnuts. His trench coat really came in handy at times like this, when his body was covered in bruises.

Dib thanked the lady at the cash register and took his things. But as he was heading out the door he bumped into somebody.

"Sorry-. Dad." said Dib freightingly.

"Why are you not in skool Dib?" Said his father angrily.

"I just don't feel good."

"Then you should be at home."

"I needed breakfast you know what a terrible cook I am Dad."

"Well we will _talk_ about this later son."

"Yes sir." Said Dib as he turned to walk home.

Dib was to lost in his thoughts to notice that a Black Voot cruiser was hovering over him.

"That's him right master?" Said the little Irken.

"Yes Saû it is. Hehehe. Zim, this is going to be fun."

Dib sat in the bathtub. Usually it helped to ease his pain. But at the moment it was doing no such thing. This time was really bad. For some reason his body was slowly becoming stiff. He would tell his father to take him the doctor. But if they saw the bruises they would suspect something. And saying that he was fighting to save the earth wouldn't work this time. He had used it so many times in the past that they actually were suspicious.

Dib got out of the bathtub and put his usual clothes on. He slowly made his way to the couch in the living room. It took all he had to get down the stairs. He grabbed the remote until he found something remotely interesting. Day time television, nothings on of course.

Dib soon fell asleep he was so exhausted. To him it felt as if his body had over exerted itself. And soon he was in a deep sleep.

"Well Saû what's his status?"

"He is completely asleep Master."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Master."

"Good lets get on with phase two of the plan."

"Yes Sir."

"I'll head down and grab him . You will prepare every thing."

"Yes master."

The Master took the Voot cruiser down from His floating invisible ship.

"Oh Master why? Why must this happen? That poor boy doesn't deserve to be made into this for Zim. I know you lo- oh I have to get everything ready in the lab. Oh master will most definitely be angered if it's not ready." said the little Irken as he ran to the lab. When he got there he started running to cupboards. He ran to the shiny sterile table in the corner of the room. He was setting up the computer when his Master walked in with Dib.

"Is everything ready Saû?"

"Almost Master."

"I said have it done by time I got back Saû." Said his Master in a very angry tone.

"Yes master but there was a little problem with the computer and-"

"Will we deal with this problem tonight, when we go the bed." Said His Master in a angry tone as he laid Dib down upon the sterile table.

"There Master I-its ready." Said they frightened slave. The memories of his last punishment frightened him.

"Good. Now bring me the needle with the sancritium in it." Said the master as he took up a stode beside the sterile table. The little Irken did as told and quickly brought the needle. As he put it in, he saw that Dib was moving.

"Shit. You didn't give him enough quinotinic you fucking idiot. Bring more." The little slave quickly did as his master as asked.

"What the-" said a very groggy Dib. The angry Master quickly shot the quinotinic into Dibs arm. Dib quickly fell back into his drug induced sleep.

"Saû you are such a fucking idiot. You will be punished when I am done with the boy. Now come here." Saû quickly did as told seeing as he was to afraid of his Master at the moment.

The master pulled out of his pocket a metallic collar. He then placed it upon Saû.

"Now I want you to go check on the status of this beings house as well as Zims. And take extra cases of quinotinic since your such a fucking idiot. And make sure that Zim and his Sir unit do not awaken. Got it?"

"Yes Master."

"And remember you try and run this collar will surge your pack and you will fall unconscious till I reanimate you got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." The Master grabbed his slave by the shirt and brought him forward. He thrust his tongue into Saû's mouth and for about a minute frenched the little Irken. Once he let go of Saû the little Irken was breathless.

"Now go." Said the Master as he turned back to Dib.

The little Irken did as told. As just as he had shut the sliding lid, he fell to the floor crying his eyes out. What did he do to deserve this? All he had done was fall asleep. They didn't have to do what they did.

flash back

Saû sat at his post in the Armada. He was in charge of one of the sectors of the control floor. He had been kept up all night the night before by his room neighbor who was having a party. He was exhausted. He didn't mean to fall asleep but he had only gotten two hours of sleep before he was called into work.

He didn't mean to fall sleep. There was a transmition signal coming in. When he did not answer it the tallest had a guard roughly grab him nd the him to the platform. Another Irken taking his place.

"My tallest I m sorry. I only got two hours of sleep and-"

"Quiet! Open the transmition."

"Can we help you?"

The alien on the screen was what was know as Flibdorin. An odd species. They lived on a very small planet but their people made up for it in thier size. They were about as tall as the Tallest them selves.

"I was wondering if you have anything that you need transferred anywhere."

"Well we don't have anything to be transferred but we have a worthless solder here who you could keep. He is the reason that it took so long to answer your transmition. Would you like him?"

"Well-"

"If you don't we will just sell him on the slave market. Think bout it. Free slave."

"I guess. Make sure he's chained up by time I get him."

And thus Monsue was changed into the slave Saû.

End Flashback

The little Irken watched from a glass observatory as His Master worked on Dib. after awhile he could not stand to watch it any longer. He ran from the room to the storage part of the ship. There he shed the tears of his pain.

"Saû! Where the fuck are you, you worthless slut."

Saû quickly ran to his master.

"Yes sir?"

"Where in the fuck were you?"

"I was just wondering around sir."

"Well now I want you to watch that boy. I'm going to sleep. You're punishment will be carried out tommrow as a lesson for that boy."

"Yes sir. Good night sir."

"Goodnight" Said the tired Flibdorin.

As Saû watched Dib he began to once again cry.

"Wh-what the? Who are you?"

Saû jumped from his seat.

"Your awake. Oh no. You must go to sleep. Master will be angry."

"What? Y-your Irken." Said the druged Dib.

"Yes but you must sleep. If my master discovers your wake I will be beaten please?"Begged Saû.

Dib knew the meaning of a beating. Even if he was Irken, Dib knew that no one deserved beatings. And so he closed his eyes and fell back into his drug induced sleep.

Well that chapter 3. Yah!! I actully have no idea whats going to happen. It'll just comes spure of the moment. Well review please and LONG LIVE THE IRKEN RACE!!


End file.
